


Far away land

by memadlife431



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: A story that's been told thousands of year





	Far away land

There is pig in a mountain,

He is old but intelligent,

He tells kid's story's,

From far far away land,

Where war happens,

Where there is magical people ,

Where mermaid sing songs of cry ,

Where people are always sad,

Where it always stays night,

Nobody knows there is place is ,

But the kids Love's the stories ,

That why the pig tells them and us the stories one by one.


End file.
